


это не считается наукой, если ты не делаешь записей

by Heidel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони использует необычный способ проверить, насколько сильная новая механическая рука Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	это не считается наукой, если ты не делаешь записей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's not science unless you write it down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620071) by [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO). 



– Выглядит неплохо, – пробормотал Тони, в последний раз проверяя, что конструкция _абсолютно безупречна_. – Что я вообще говорю, разумеется, получилось неплохо, гораздо лучше, чем неплохо, она _охренительная_ , это же я её сделал.

Баки фыркнул, но только после того, как Тони выпрямился и убрал инструменты, он поднял руку и проверил её подвижность, согнул запястье, несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы. Лишь только тогда, когда он взглянул на Тони и увидел, что тот ухмылялся, он осознал, что тоже улыбался. Это первая рука, которую Тони сделал для него всю целиком и полностью сам, и Баки чувствовал, что ему словно стало легче (и не только потому, что новая конструкция весила меньше). Будто перерезали еще одну ниточку, связывающую его с теми, кто его мучил.

Баки встал и сделал несколько взмахов рукой, проверяя, как будут ощущаться более широкие движения. 

– Ага, хорошо, она отлично работает, правда? – заметил Тони, но Солдат уже знал, что этот подозрительный блеск в глазах Тони означал, что ему в голову пришла очередная безумная идея. – А теперь давай проверим, насколько она сильная. 

И, прежде чем Баки успел спросить, что конкретно он имел в виду, Тони оказался рядом, положил руки ему на плечи и _запрыгнул_ на него, обхватив ногами его талию. Лишь благодаря своей невероятной скорости реакций Баки успел подхватить его и удержать их обоих от того, чтобы грохнуться на пол. Но вместо этого не самого привлекательного варианта развития событий Баки обнаружил, что держал в охапке Тони, который хихикал как ненормальный. 

– Она работает! – воскликнул Тони, очевидно гордясь собой (рукой и _проверкой_ ).

– Ты чокнутый, – фыркнул Баки, не в силах сдержать улыбку. В последнее время он часто улыбался благодаря Тони. 

– Ты знал это еще до того, как в первый раз отсосал мне, малыш, и тебя это не остановило, – ответил Тони, _устраиваясь поудобнее_ на руке Баки. 

– Ты такой романтичный, – вздохнул Баки. – Ты можешь теперь слезть с меня, твой тест дал положительный результат. Я хочу сказать, разве ты не должен это записать или что там полагается делать, Мистер Гениальный Изобретатель? 

В ответ Тони прижался лицом к его шее. 

– Мне здесь нравится.

– Чудо в перьях, – сказал Баки, но не отпустил его. Тони что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и поцеловал его в шею. 

– Тебя ведь это возбуждает, да? – с ноткой веселья в голосе спросил Баки. – Что я могу держать тебя одной рукой? Рукой, которую ты сделал для меня?

Вместо ответа Тони немного поерзал, и Баки ощутил, как твердеющий член Тони уперся ему в бедро. Баки ухмыльнулся и пошел в их спальню, всё еще держа Тони одной рукой. Тони застонал, прижимаясь к изгибу его шеи, не скрывая, насколько его заводила сила Солдата. 

Баки это более чем устраивало.

  


Арт авторства Adda

[art tumblr](http://adda-makes-art.tumblr.com/post/85846066164/so-my-hand-slipped-and-this-happened-small-sketch) / [private tumblr](http://addatheripper.tumblr.com/) / [deviantArt ](http://adrienne-the-ripper.deviantart.com/)  



End file.
